


It Goes Like This

by Dellessa



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Divorce, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: Kent didn’t want to believe the rumours at first, but the photos his agent laid out in front of him were hard to refute.“It’s already out on the web, I’m afraid,” Dana said. “A guy came in to the office last week saying he had dirt on one of my clients and this was it. He’s not been careful, Kent. The girl wasn’t the first either, not from I’ve dug up. I’m sorry. I really didn’t want to be the one that brought this to your door.”





	It Goes Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exbex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/gifts).



**Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
Sad the season ended. Ready for family vacation time.  
http://i.imgur.com/MTe9rrV.jpg  
#bestkidssever

 **Jeff Troy** @Swoops17Aces  
@KentParsonOfficial =[ Ended too soon, bud. I think I’m hitching a ride on that vacay.

 **Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
Orly. This is news to me.

_/ _X_ \\_

Kent didn’t want to believe the rumours at first, but the photos his agent laid out in front of him were hard to refute.

“It’s already out on the web, I’m afraid,” Dana said. “A guy came in to the office last week saying he had dirt on one of my clients and this was it. He’s not been careful, Kent. The girl wasn’t the first either, not from what I’ve dug up. I’m sorry. I really didn’t want to be the one that brought this to your door.” 

“But appearances,” Kent said. He clasped his hands together, but couldn't stop them from shaking.

“Pretty much. What do you want to do?” she said. 

“I don’t know. I just.” He looked down at the pictures, and felt bile rise up in his throat. “I didn’t know anything was wrong.”

_/ _X_ \\_

“I want a divorce,” was the first words out of Daniel’s mouth when Kent showed him the photos. “I don’t want this. It... Isn’t what I signed up for.”

“What? We---what about the girls?” 

“I don’t care. It’s not like they are mine. I’m not paying you child support and I sure as fuck don’t want them.” 

Kent just stared, the words lost to him. “How can you even say that? You're their father.” 

“No I’m not. They aren’t mine.” Daniel glared at him. 

“Fine. Whatever. I’ll talk to my lawyer, and you talk to yours, and in the meantime get the fuck away from me.” Kent’s hands shook, and he felt like he was being pushed straight over the edge to a panic attack. He itched to call his therapist. At the same time he was relieved that the girls were still in class. He didn’t want them there to hear the shouting or the nasty things Daniel had said.

He listened to Daniel stomp through the house, and then the loud slamming of the door which echoed through the halls with a finality the finally startled the breath out of Kent’s lungs. 

He sank down to the floor, pulled his knees to his chest and let himself cry. The girls would be home soon. He eventually pulled himself together. They had a few more days left of school, and then they would leave, and he could get his shit together. He had to do what was best for them. He tried his best to always do that. It was hard sometimes with his schedule, but he liked to think he had come a long way with the parenting thing.

Apparently not with other things though. He really had no idea that Daniel felt the way that he did, or that he would just throw it all way. 

Eventually he made it to the bathroom, and washed his face with cold water. He ended up putting drops in his eyes, they still looked red from crying, and his face was pale. 

“You can do this, Parson,” he whispered. “You can do this.”

_/ _X_ \\_

“You know I love you right?” Kent said as he kneeled at the edge of the couch. This was not how any of this was supposed to go. His marriage to Daniel Troy wasn’t supposed to end at eight short years, with him walking out on Kent and their girls.

He was just glad they were at their Nana’s when the real explosion had happened. Daniel had said things that no child should hear. No, he didn't want joint custody. No, he didn’t want to see them in the summer. They weren’t even his real kids. Kent could have choked on all of the bitter words that had tried to squirm out of his own mouth. 

“We love you too, Daddy,” Katie said, sounding worried. “Is something wrong?” 

“Mmmm...a lot is, baby. You’re father is going away, and---”

“You’re getting divorced, aren’t you?” Libby asked. 

“Libby, where did you even hear that word?” He sucked in a breath. “Sweetie?” 

“Karie, at school.” Libby shrugged. “She gets two Christmases, and goes to her Dad’s during the summer.” 

Katie bit on her lip. “Daniel doesn’t want us though, does he?” she asked, sounding far too much like an adult. “He never wanted us.” 

“Why would you say that?” Kent felt nauseated. He never wanted his own kids to feel the way he had, but it looked like history was just repeating itself. 

“He said it sometimes. Said we were spoiled brats and he never really wanted us. He said it in front of Uncle Jeff once. It made him so mad, and he just said that it wasn’t true, and we were loved.” Katie leaned in, and hugged Kent. “I’m sorry, Daddy.” 

“Oh, baby. You don’t have anything to be sorry for. I think though. Maybe we might move. I think a change might be good for all of us.” 

“Move?” Libby asked. “But...why would we move?” 

“I asked for a trade,” Kent said. 

“But Uncle Jeff is here,” Katie protested. 

“And Grandma Troy,” Libby whined. 

“Elspeth, Katherine, I’m sorry. It’s not up for discussion. I can’t. I need to...” He took a deep breath. “I know it isn’t fair, but I have to do this. I can’t stay here, and I can’t leave you here.” Kent pinched his nose, and slowly took in a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I really am. I just...It’s going to be hard. I know.” 

“What about our friends here,” Libby whispered. “What about the cats. We get to keep the cats right?” 

“The cats are coming with us, and maybe…,” He struggled with a hopeful smile while his eyes still stung with tears. “Maybe we can look for a dog when we get there --Wherever we end up. You always wanted a dog.” 

“Really?” Libby asked. The girls had wanted once for years, but had never gotten once because of Daniel’s allergies. “Promise?” 

“I promise, baby.” Kent leaned in and drew them both into a hug. "We’re gonna be okay.”

They were. One way or another. This was not the way Kent had hoped his life would go, but this also was not the first time it had been upended either. He’ll make it through this just like he had every other time.

_/ _X_ \\_

Later, he fixed dinner for the girls, and had them get ready for their bedtime. It was a small blessing that it happened at the beginning of the off season. He had already talked to his agent, and his lawyers. He was going in the next day to talk to management. It wasn’t a conversation he was looking forward to, in all honesty.

Nor was he looking forward to the calls to family and friends, but he was going to need their support in this. It was either that or retire. It was not far off. 

He wasn’t ready yet. It still seemed far too soon, and odd since Zimms had already been retired a year. It was mind-blowing to say the least, and yet is was not surprising when he went to work for the Falconers as a development coach. 

He waited until the girls were asleep before he made the call. It picked up on the first ring. 

“Is something wrong?” Eric’s voice came on the other end. It still blew his mind that they forgave him. There had been so many things he had done wrong. He’s was not even sure he could be as forgiving in Zimm’s or Bitty’s place. “Are the girls okay?”

He found himself sniffling in the most humiliating way. “They’re okay,” he finally croaked. “I’m not. Fuck, Bitty. He left me.” 

“Oh, sweetheart. It’s going to be okay. Do you need us to fly up there? Have you talked to your mom? Or Bob and Alicia.” 

“No. Maybe. I haven’t called anyone else yet. I mean. I’ve called my lawyer, and they are...they are talking to his lawyers and getting the paperwork. I was wondering...if I could take you guys up on the offer to come stay for the summer?” 

“Sam would be happy to see the girls. Offer is always open, sweetie. Just let us know so we can pick you up.” 

“I just. Okay. I asked for a trade. I mean I told my agent to talk to the team. I can’t stay here. I can’t. He said he never wanted them.” He felt closer to breaking than he had in a good ten years.

“You coming here?” Eric asked. 

“I don’t know. I was hoping, maybe. I had to give them a list of teams. Providence is on it, and I was hoping to talk to the Falconer’s management when I was over there. I just...I really need a fresh start. I don’t even care if he gets the house. I just...I need away from here.” 

“Come on over then. I’ll get the guest rooms ready.” 

“Thanks, Bitty. I really appreciate it. You’re---you’re a good friend. Maybe a better one than I deserve,” Kent said. 

“Nonsense. We’ll see you in a couple of days. I’ll have Jack call when he gets back. And don’t forget to email us your itinerary.” 

“Sure. Okay. I’ll see you guys in a couple of days.” 

He puttered around the kitchen, and hand-cleaned the dishes rather them stacking them in the dishwasher. It was the kind of repetitive thing that took him out of his own head. They should probably start packing up the house soon. There was no way in hell he was going to stay there.

_/ _X_ \\_

“Where’s Bits?” Kent asked as they walked towards Mashkov’s vehicle. He had not expected Mashkov, of all people to pick them up.

“Emergency at the bakery. He asked me to come get you. Was free, and don’t mind, I guess.” 

“We could have just gotten an Uber.” 

He chose to ignore that girls hushed whispers of ‘Does dad really does knows him?’ ‘Nuh, uh!’, and their gleeful squeals. 

“No we couldn’t,” Katie yelled. She grabbed Mashkov’s hand. “You’re my favourite. Will you show us your cats? Please!?! They should meet Kit!” 

Alexei gave her a big smile. “Sure, if your papa not mind.” 

Kent hefted Kit’s carrier and put it on the dolly along with Spud’s. “Why not?” Kit was a good cat, even when she started yowling loudly like she had decided to do at that moment. He still missed Purrs, and so did the girls, but Spud and Kit had helped ease that loss. 

Alexei’s cats were the polar opposite of the cats in the carrier that Kent l rolled along with their luggage. Spud was a huge Maine Coon Cat (who had snored most of the plane ride, and was now purring loudly on his back), and Kit a small Scottish Fold (who was usually a ball of energy). 

Alexei’s cats were a pair of Oriental short hairs, with huge ears that made the girls giggle when they saw them on Instagram. Which they saw a lot, in truth. Alexei’s account was one of their favourites, which lead the girls to begging for clothes for their cats too. He had to draw the line somewhere, and he liked to think Kit would have thanked him if she could talk.

“Yeah. I’m fine with it, if you don’t mind.” Kent bit his lip, unsure. “I mean...if we are imposing you can just drop us off at Jack’s…” He swallowed. “I … uh… I have a key.” 

“Can’t let the girls down now. Come visit kittys now.” 

The girls squealed in joy. “REALLY?” They both yelled. “Can we dress them up?” 

Mashkov nodded sagely. “Of course. Most definitely.”

Kent couldn't help but feel relieved. They had little enough to be happy about right now. He had little enough, so he would take kindness from where he could get it. Even if it was from someone that didn’t really care for him. 

“Did you play hockey with Uncle Jack?” Katie asked, right as Libby asked, “How old are your cats? Do they walk on leashes? Spud walks on a leash, and we have one of those cat wheel things at home. He loves it. It’s so funny.” 

Alexei just laughed in an easy way, where Daniel would have already been snapping at them. “We play together long time. So sad he retire. So many questions though. Mmmm...well Dasha is four and Irina is two. Thought about getting a third, love kittens.” 

“Really,” Libby asked. 

“Yes, really. Sometimes walk on leashes, like very much, and don’t have a funny cat wheel, but thought about it. They might like, yes.” 

“You should get one, it’s the funniest thing,” Libby said. 

Alexei nodded patiently. Daniel would have already have told them to be quiet several times. Which Kent knew should have given him a clue about the man’s feelings. He had never been really close to the girls, and had insisted that they have a nanny when they were younger. Kent had hated it, and had nearly talked himself into quitting hockey several times over it. 

He was equally good with them when they got to his house. “You hungry?” he had asked the girls when they walked in the door. He had not even flinched when the girls had yelled, “Yes.” 

Kent snickered at the bell-pepper octopus in humus that Alexei whipped up (as if he did this sort of thing every day). The girls giggled and dug in. 

“Thank you,” the chorused. 

“You’re really good with them,” Kent said. 

Alexei shrugged. “Default babysitter for the team. Sam comes over a lot when they are busy. He’s very good kid.” 

They ended up sitting in the living room and watching the girls play with the cats. It was nice. Surprisingly.

_/ _X_ \\_

The meeting the next day with the Falconer’s management had gone well. Kent had breathed a sigh of relief. It still was not a sure thing, but negotiations were going on in earnest with the Aces. They were his first choice, it wasn’t a secret, but he knew they had to give up a lot for him, and the cap hit would still not be something to sneeze at.

The other call made his stomach roll. 

“He isn’t satisfied with the terms,” his lawyer said. 

“I’m not giving him anything more. He can have the house in Vegas. Unless he wants us to sell it. We both know Vegas is a 50-50 state, and he’s not fucking getting more than that. He doesn’t want the kids. He can’t have the fucking cats. Fix it. Just fix it. I want this tied up and I want him out of my fucking life.” Kent sucked in a deep breath. He was glad that he had put his mother and Jenny’s houses in their own name years ago, along with trusts for them and the girls seperate from his own money. The thought of Daniel trying to ruin their future made him ill. 

He was on the verge of a panic attack by the time he got off the phone. 

“You okay?” Jack asked from the doorway. 

“Not really. Did the girls hear?” 

“No, Bitty took them out to the park with Sam when you got on the phone. He called Tater to come get you. Take you around town.” 

“He likes to play matchmaker,” Jack said. “You two seem to be getting along pretty well.” 

Kent shrugged, it wasn’t untrue. They had gone out twice since Kent arrived, and Mashkov was not bad company. The opposite in fact. He was funny, and smart. The tight knot in Kent’s chest slowly unwound. “Well, yeah. I guess. It’s too soon for anything. The girls. It was pretty bad, Jack. I still can’t believe the things he said to them. I’m a horrible judge of character.” 

“Mmmm...he just wasn’t who you thought he was. Don’t be too hard on yourself.” 

“You sound like my therapist.” 

“Then maybe you should listen,” Jack said. “Get ready. He’ll be here any minute.”

_/ _X_ \\_

It was still morning when Alexei swung around and picked him up.

“You know, you really don’t have to do this,” Kent said. “I know we’ve had issues in the past. I know you don’t like the way I play.” 

“Is on ice. We not on ice now. You not so bad. Maybe even okay,” Alexei said. “If I didn’t want would have said no.”

“Oh,” Kent said, and found himself smiling. 

They ended up at the farmer’s market first. “Go here every week,” Alexei said. He grabbed a basket out from the back, and they ended up with a full basket by the time they had wandered their way through. 

“The girls would love this.” 

“Maybe we take, next time,” Alexei said as he steered him towards the end of the row. “We eat lunch here with them next week. Would be nice, yes?” 

Kent found himself flushing. “Yeah, it would. It really would.” 

They packed away the food, some going into a cooler that Alexei had in the back. It was a lot of food, meats and vegetables, tarts that made Kent’s mouth water just looking at them, fresh cheese, and even milk. They had already made two trips back to the SUV to drop off things. 

“This is a lot.” 

“Well, I’m think you get the girls back and we have dinner tonight?” 

“Oh,” Kent said. “Sure.” 

Alexei just smiled, and Kent felt his heart flutter.

_/ _X_ \\_

“You have any plans today?” Bitty asked as Kent came down for breakfast.

“No,” Kent answered. “Couple days until I have meetings---ugh---with everyone.” The girls were already in the living room watching cartoons with Sam, which was a good sign. “Morning, daddy,” they chorused as he stumbled passed. 

“Morning sweethearts. Already ate breakfast?” 

“Uncle Bitty made up blueberry pancakes,” Libby said. 

“They were so much better than the ones you try to make,” Katie added. 

Kent snorted. “Brat.” 

The girls just laughed, and the laughter followed him into the kitchen.

_/ _X_ \\_

Tater  
  
hi  
  
um...  
  
Hope it’s okay to text u.  
  
haha. Yes. Need something?  
  
Aw. Girls having a day out with the Grandmother   
  
u want to do something.  
  
u come over?  
  
oh wow. Yeah. sure.  
  
Good! Make you lunch and watch movie  
  
Sure man. I’d like that a lot.  
  
))))))))))))  
  


Tater  
  
Thanks for this afternoon  
  
Anytime  
  
^_^  
  
You liked food?  
  
Really good man   
  
didnt know u could cook like that  
  
mama taught  
  
well thanks again had gr8 time  
  
*time  
  
glad. Maybe u bring girls next time?  
  
maybe if u don’t mind  
  
never mind. best.  
  


Tater  
  
Girls had a gr8 time. Thnks 4 having us  
  
wc  
  
Woooo...They want a cat like urs  
  
I suck @ sayin no  
  
haha. Can imagine. Kids are cute  
  
Aw. Man. they are. Aren’t they?   
  
like. When they were born I was that parent  
  
u know the one. 50k pictures on the phone and show everyone  
  
not bad thing  
  
no. Not bad. Just wish. Mmm...yeah. Thanks.  
  
Come over tomrrw?  
  
Tired of us yet?  
  
net. ))))  
  
I’d like that.  
  


Tater  
  
The stuffed bear is so big it takes up the whole bed. Libby flopped on hers anywy. [picture][picture][picture][picture][picture]  
  
You really didn’t have to win them 4 them. Like rly man. It was sweet, but they like you anyway.  
  
made them smile  
  
It did. Omg. thanku.  
  
like them. Good kids.  
  
Like u too   
  
surprised?  
  
truth?  
  
hit me with it big guy  
  
Youre not what I expect  
  
Mmmm...maybe I say bad  
  
I call?  
  
yeah. Sure. if you want.  
  
please.  
  


_/ _X_ \\_

Dinner on Thursday night at Alexei’s became a **Thing**. So did the farmer’s market. They would go together in the morning, and pick up food with the girl’s. Often eating breakfast while they were there.

Meanwhile other things were moving at a snail’s pace. He had had to fly back to Vegas twice to meet with his lawyer and sign paperwork. Their house in Vegas had gone up for sale, and he was still fighting with Daniel over the terms of divorce. And the trade, well it was seemingly at a standstill. 

Kent was adrift in ways that he had not been for years. 

Alexei puttered around the kitchen making honeyed chicken, and the girls stood on little stools helping him do the prep. It was better here than it had ever been at home, Kent found himself realizing. Alexei was attentive to the girls, and spoke to them like they were adults, not treating them like they would not understand things. 

It made him wish that he could have more. 

But he was so afraid. Afraid Alexei was not interested, but more afraid of how it would effect the girls. They didn’t need to have another person walk out on them. 

“Kent? You in there? Thinking so hard can probably hear you on the Moon!” Alexei said. 

“Oh, sorry. Whatcha need, big guy?” 

Alexei pushed a cutting board full of vegetables at him. “You cut those up, yes? Girls want stir fry.” 

“Sure, Alexei. If that is what you want.” 

“Why you not call me Tater? Is best nick name.” 

Kent snorted, “Dude. I’m not calling you Tater.” 

Alexei pouted. “Best nickname. So mean. I’m not know why I like you.” 

Kent found himself laughing on the other side of the counter (not an uncommon occurrence these days), “Yeah, big guy, I don’t know either.” 

“You do though?” 

Kent’s eyes darted to where the girls had wandered off to play with Dasha and Irina. The cats were making a ruckus in the living room chasing after the laser pointer, and the girls were being equally as loud. 

“Yeah, I do. I’m just not sure it’s a good idea.” 

Alexei nodded. “We see how things go then.” 

Kent worried at his lip. “Let me get through the divorce and ask me again. For all I know I’m going to be shipped up to Buffalo.” 

“Not that far,” Alexei said. 

“No. I guess it’s not.”

_/ _X_ \\_

“You’re dragging this out on purpose,” Daniel accuse during the mediation that Kent flew in for the last week of June. It was hot in Vegas, and the office was stuffy despite the air conditioner.

It was hard not to bit his tongue on that one, just as it was to everything else that left Daniel’s mouth since Kent had walked into the office. “Last thing I want to do, honestly. I’m ready to move on with my life,” Kent could not stop himself from snapping. Looking back he was not sure what he ever saw in Daniel. 

The fact that he was not surprised to learn Daniel planned to marry the woman as soon as their divorce was finalized.

It just left him feeling tired. 

He was still feeling ill when he made his flight back to Providence, the copies of the paperwork in his bag. Everything was filed, notarized, and it was just a matter of the court approval. The lawyer said four weeks, and it felt like four more weeks too long to Kent. 

Jack picked him up from the airport this time. “You look tired,” he said. 

“I feel worse than I look,” Kent croaked. “But it’s almost all squared away. I guess.” He ruffled a hand through his hair. “I feel like I fucked it all up.” 

“I don’t think this is on you,” Jack said as they walked towards his car. 

“Where are the girls?” He asked. 

“With Bitty. He took them down to the boardwalk, and then they were going to go to the zoo.” Jack smiled. “I thought Sam was going to vibrate right out of his skin.” 

“That excited?” Kent said, and found his smile.

“Yeah. I won’t lie. I’m glad the girls are here. They get along with him so well. Not always the case. Schools hard on kids, you know.” 

“Mmmm...yeah. Growing up is hard. I thought---I really thought I---I thought he loved me.” 

“Kenny.” 

“I feel pretty stupid, and I’m just. Fuck I’m really scared to even think about dating. Or...whatever. What if I Just fuck it up again?” He asked when they got back to the car. 

“Well, I’m pretty sure we all risk that,” Jack said. 

Kent’s shoulders slumped. “Right.”

_/ _X_ \\_

“You sure you okay?” Alexei asked for the twentieth time.

“I should be asking you that,” Kent said. “You aren’t out. Are you sure you want to be seen in public with me. I mean. I don’t know. I know know how it is.” 

Alexei hummed. “Is fine. Should talk about.” He looked at the road. “Could be problem. Maybe. Working towards citizenship here.” He shifted in his seat, and his hands clenched at the steering wheel. “Not planning on going back when retire, and maybe retiring in a year or two. Knees aren’t what they used to be. Hurts most of the time, and...I’m don’t want to not be able to do things with kids when retire. I mean. Too early, to talk about that, but always wanted a big family.” He glanced over at Kent, and looked almost scared of his response. 

“I don’t think it’s too early. I mean. We are dating. Aren’t we? We’ve never really said, and I didn’t want to assumed. I just---I don’t want to rush it. I guess.” 

Alexei made a humming noise. “If I get outed team and agent have plans in place. Not really want until---until it’s safer, but also don’t want to hide. Don’t want to hide what we have.” 

Kent’s breath caught, and his eyes watered. “I don't either, but I’m scared.” 

Alexei bit back a laugh. “Me too.”

_/ _X_ \\_

**Deadspin** @Deadspin 4h  
Can’t say we saw that coming! Kent Parson traded to Rangers:deadsp.in/DRJBV9c

 **CapFriendly** @CapFriendly  
TRADE:

To #Aces:  
Andrew Spezza  
2027 2nd RD pick  
Conditional 2028 1st RD pick

To #Rangers:  
Kent Parson (10% retained)

 **TSN Hockey** @TSNHockey Jul 6  
Kent Parson to Rangers for Andrew Spezza.  
#NHL’s summer trades, TSN Senior Hockey Reporter @frank_weston writes https://www.tsn.ca/1.11011147 #TSNHockey #TradeCentre

 **Jeff Troy** @Swoops17Aces  
@KentParsonOfficial Say it ain’t so, liney. =(

 **Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
@Swoops17Aces News to me. Didn’t even get the call. WTF. Heard it on CBC.

_/ _X_ \\_

“In other news, the Rangers announced their trade with the Aces. Yeah, you heard right, Parson is going to New York.”

“This trade really makes no sense to me, Jim. I think most of us took it for granted that Parson was going to be a Franchise player.” 

“Well, on the back of all of Parson’s dirty laundry being aired, I can’t say I’m surprised. He---” 

Kent couldn't hear another word. He turned the television off, and sucked in a deep breath. He found the twitter notice minutes later. No one had called him from either team yet. 

“Kent?” Jack asked. “You okay.”

“No. I---no. I’m not.” 

“Weren’t they on your list?” Jack asked. 

Kent cleared his throat. “I thought I would---I thought the Falconers.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Shit. I just---I don't’ know, Jack.” 

“The girls’ll be fine, and you’ll be closer to you mother.” 

“Yeah. You’re. I should call my agent.” He ducked his head. There was a lot of things to get done. “It’ll be okay. I guess.” He made himself smile. He just had to keep telling himself that.

_/ _X_ \\_

Tater  
  
You land okay?  
  
Im fine. How r the girls?  
  
Playing with the cats right now. [picture]  
  
o good. Going to meet mngmnt now. Fuck. Wasn’t supposed to work out this way.   
  
This is so fucked up.  
  
((((((((((  
  
We make things work. Only 3 hour drive. Maybe find place halfway. Make it work.  
  
You say that now.  
  
Mean it.  
  
ok. I just. Yeah. Ill call u tonight. Tell the girls I love them.  
  


Tater  
  
How are u and the girls?  
  
[picture][picture][picture][picture] Went to Children's Aquarium and Exploration Center of GFR  
  
Libby wants frogs now. Sorry. Maybe when move?  
  
Maybe. I’m looking at houses tomorrow. You think you want to bring them up. And maybe we can all look together?   
  
I mean is that too fast?   
  
I mean. I---yeah. Maybe I should call.  
  
It’s okay. Fine. Not too fast. We look. Looking is just looking. Not like I move in.  
  
yet. Besides. All season. Right? Then we see where we are?   
  
<3 Yeah. Sure. If that is what you think is best  
  
I really like you. Just...yeah. Not ready to tell the girls. =\ This year has been so stupid and I just. Fuck.  
  
I know. Will be fine.  
  
I know.   
  
Mind if I call?  
  
Never mind, kotyonok. )))))   
  


Tater  
  
I’m waiting outside. Got a temp apartment.  
  
on our way. Better find place for lunch. Katie grump. Also. Cats yowling.  
  
Not bad flight  
  
Good. None of them fly well. =\ Girls or cats   
  
noticed. Katie had motion sickness. also cranky  
  
haha. that is about normal.   
  
sorry?   
  
's'okay  
  
see you in a few?  
  
meet you at gate. yeah. find good place to eat! so important  
  
Im on it =p  
  
know a good deli. ask if they want sandwiches  
  
yes! best idea. =D   
  
=D  
  


_/ _X_ \\_

“Are we living here?” Katie asked.

“For now. Until we find a house we all like,” Kent said. 

“Is Alexei going to live with us too?” Libby asked. 

“Well, I mean. He lives in Providence, baby. He’s just helping,” Kent said. His eyes darted nervously between the girls.

Libby squinted at him and then shrugged. “Is Grandma Parson coming down?” 

“Maybe later in the summer,” Kent said. “Now finish unpacking. I'm going to get dinner together.” He watched them go, and leaned against Alexei. “I’m sorry. I just.” 

“Mmmm...is okay. I’m know how it is. We tell when you’re ready.” 

“Yeah, sure. Yeah. Thanks.” 

Alexei gave him a slow smile. “It will be okay, kotyonok.” 

“I guess. I’m just...you sure you want to be here? I’m just a little concerned. I mean. I don’t want to get you outed.” 

“Shhh...is fine. We talked about this, Kent. Will be fine either way. If it happens, not going to be the end of the world. What you think about Thai?” 

“Yeah, that would be good,” Kent said weakly. “You know...you are too good for me.” 

Alexei kissed Kent on the forehead. “I’m know.” He grabbed his phone and was ordering lunch before anything else could be said.

_/ _X_ \\_

Alexei brought in the Thai food and sat it on the counter. They ate on paper plates at the kitchen island. The girls perched on the stools, their legs dangling over the edge.

“This is good,” Libby said. “When will our toys get here?” 

“Probably not until we find a house,” Kent said carefully. “It might be a while, Libs. We need to find a house and look at schools.” 

“Sounds like a lot of work,” Katie said. She picked at her food. “Maybe we can do homeschooling?” 

“I don’t know,” Kent said. They had talked about it before. “I’m not sure how good of an idea it is with my schedule.”

“We’d have more time for hockey,” Libby said. “We'll find a new team? Right?” 

“Have list,” Alexei spoke up. “Don’t worry. Already talked to coaches. We get you on good team. Promise.” 

Libby grinned at him. “Really?”

“Yes, really, squirt,” Kent laughed. “I know it’s a lot of change, but we will work it out.” 

Libby hummed. “We will. It’s going to be fine, daddy. It’ll be okay. Could we go to the museum tomorrow? I want to see the dinosaurs!” 

“Or the Zoo! Can we go to the zoo?” Katie said. “Pleeeassee!” 

“I think we can do both,” Kent said. “We have all summer. Well, the rest of it.” 

“I’m think zoo good idea for tomorrow,” Alexei said. He hummed. “Best idea.” 

“For sure,” Kent agreed. “Maybe have a pic-nic? How does that sound?” 

“Can we look for a dog too?” Katie asked. 

“Maybe when we actually get a house. I’ll think about it.” Kent squinted down at his daughter.

_/ _X_ \\_

**Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
House hunting is so much work!

 **Jeff Troy** @Swoops17Aces  
@KentParsonOfficial You could always come back.

 **Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
@Swoops17Aces A little late for that. #contractsigned

 **Jeff Troy** @Swoops17Aces  
@KentParsonOfficial O’Captain, my Captain. We miss you.

_/ _X_ \\_

Katie held on to Kent’s hand as they walked through the museum. They had already done most of the touristy things over the course of the last week. Saw the Statue of Liberty, took a carriage ride through Central Park, and went Times Square. The girls had been so excited to see Hamilton that they had actually sat through the whole show without so much as a peep. It was good. Just as the good as the weight of Alexei’s arm as it has slid across Kent’s shoulder in the theatre.

People recognized them, but it was nowhere near as often as it had been in Vegas, or the short trip they had taken to Providence.

“Dad? You okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine, Katie-bug. Something wrong?” 

“Nope,” she said with a pop to the p. “I’m good. I like it here.” 

Kent looked over to where Libby was talking in an animated manner to Alexei. “Yeah. I like it here too. Didn’t think I would.” 

“You miss fath---errr---Daniel?” She bit her lip after she said it. “You loved him, right?” 

“No. I don’t. I’m sorry.” 

She shrugged. “I wish he would have loved us.”

“He should have, but that isn’t on you.” 

She wrinkled her nose. “Martha said it’s not our fault, and we shouldn't feel bad about it.” 

“Yeah, you should listen to her.” He smiled, and inside felt a but relieved. Finding the girls a therapist when the divorce started had been one of his first goals. They had met with a couple before they had settled on Martha, and she was even good about the move. The girls talked to her twice a week on Skype, and more if they needed. 

It helped. Or seemed to. 

“I like her, she’s nice.” 

They moved on to the next exhibit. It wasn’t the first time Kent had been to AMNH, but it was fun to watch Alexei and the girls get excited about each new thing. Libby had shrieked when they had gotten to the t-rex. It was a miracle they hadn’t gotten kicked out. They had not been much better the day before at The Met, if Kent was honest with himself.

_/ _X_ \\_

Kent sat back in the plush chair in the realtor's office and watched Maureen go through the listings that Kent had already narrowed it down to. They were all in Westchester county, with enough yard to make them all happy, and room enough to build a practice rink if they chose to. All of the houses on the left had their list of wants for the most part. The girls had wanted a pool, Alexei had wanted a nice kitchen. If the girls had wandered about why Alexei was in on the list as well, they had not said anything, just given their father a sideways glance.

They were on to them. 

But Kent still wasn’t ready to fess up. Alexei took it in stride, and they snuck around like teenagers, expecting to be caught at any time. 

“I’m think these are best,” Alexei said. He narrowed down Kent’s list of fifteen to five. Which was how Kent found himself looking out the window of the realtor’s SUV as they headed down the street towards the first house. It was such a big step. 

They were moving so fast. 

It made his head spin at times. Not even six months ago they had not been friends, much less lovers. Kent knew Alexei had been uncomfortable with his playing style. It had come up often enough on the ice. 

Kent was so far in his head he didn’t notice they had come to a stop. 

“We’re here boys,” Maureen said. “Come along.” She was all smiles as they made it to the first house. 

It was not the one. 

Nor was the second.

Or the third. 

The fourth though. Kent knew it was the one they would be buying the moment they stepped inside. It was cozy, and just seemed like a place he could see all of them living. Alexei grinned at him, like the biggest dork. 

“This the one, yes?” 

Kent’s eyes darted to Maureen. “Maybe, baby. Let’s walk through it before we make any decisions.” 

They were signing the paperwork within a week.

_/ _X_ \\_

**Deadspin** @Deadspin 1h  
Mashkov watch 2027. :deadsp.in/kglBf5c

 **Keller West** @Mashkovfan1 3h  
What the hell is even going on? 

**Barstool Sports** @barstoolsports 6h  
Looks like Parson is corrupting more players. We would say what would Mashkov’s team thinks, but we all know they are ‘that way’. /itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/ze13…

 **Barstool Sports** @barstoolsports 9h  
More Parson and Mashkov sightings in New York. Guys can’t keep this shit private.  
/bars.tl/Vu6u/hmEQgej3Vg

 **TMZ Live** @TMZLive 12h  
Ink barely dried on the Parson-Troy divorce, and already sightings of Kent Parson and Alexei Mashkov around New York. .tmz.com/2027/11/28/par via @TMZ

 **Marion Smythe** @tatersarebest 15h  
I don’t even know what to think about this. First Zimmermann, and now this!?! What the actual fuck.

_/ _X_ \\_

The season creeped up on them and soon Alexei was heading down to Providence for training camp. The girls pouted about it, and pouted more on their first day of school. They didn’t like it when he hired the nanny to look after them (and the cats) when he was gone. It was hard to endure the huffing and stomping feet.

They got through it, and Kent learned to deal with the new locker room, the new teammates, and new schedule. 

It was weird seeing himself in that red, white, and blue jersey. The first time he put it on he was just all smiles. He never thought he would be on an original six team. Never thought he would be on a team his grandfather’s favourite team, the one that made Kent aspire to play hockey and want to make the man proud. His grandfather had not lived to see Kent drafted, but Kent knew this would have made him proud.

Things weren’t all rosey. There was hard work, and there was things said by the media. 

He had asked for this, after all. 

“We’re really glad to have you here,” Brady said, and nudged Kent in the side. “Really, man.”

“Glad to be here,” Kent said, and honestly meant it. 

It was different, but it was the same. In the end, hockey was hockey. If there was any issue with him being put on the first line, no one said a thing.

_/ _X_ \\_

Kent opened the door to let Alexei in. It was a miracle he had beat him home. The girls where in the living room, already in their pajamas, but wide awake. The nanny had just left not even five minutes ago.

Kent didn’t even think about but when Alexei leaned in he kissed him back. They had been so careful about shows of affection around the girls. Kent still felt uneasy about it. After what had happened to their father he wanted this to be a sure thing, and Alexei had agreed. 

“I fucking knew it! I KNEW IT! You owe me five dollars Libby!” Katie yelled. 

Alexei jerked away and gasped. “Katherine Alexa Parson. Language!” 

Katie grinned. “That isn’t even my middle name, you dork. It’s Victoria. Nice try though.” 

Libby grumbled. “That wasn’t fair. Whatever.”

Kent squinted at them both. “Sooooo.”

“We knew. We might be kids, but we aren’t stupid dad. It’s great though. I mean. It’s really great.” 

“Oh,” Kent said. “Really?” 

Katie rolled her eyes. “Yeah, really.”

_/ _X_ \\_

Tater  
  
Wish u could have stayed longer  
  
miss u already  
  
Ug. I’m a horrible sap.  
  
How can you even stand it?  
  
bc ilu. Duh. Also. Ready for ur bye week. Bitty said would bake pies with the girls.  
  
winwinwinwinwin situation ))))))))))))))))  
  
like. U know pies aren’t in ur diet plan?  
  
Right?  
  
>:[ lies. Still making pies. Maybe Jam. optional skate 3 days ur here. + home games. Got the girls Mashkov jerseys. Best.  
  
oh god. No. lol  
  
Yeeeeees. Mashkov jerseys for all. <3  
  
lol  
  
sure.   
  
)))))))))))) rly?  
  
I wonder what mngmnt would say. =X  
  
well  
  
u care?  
  
Fuck no. just sayin  
  


Tater  
  
Send someone up for you  
  
you sure you want me to come down?  
  
I mean. I know you’re out to your team. But this will make it real, right?  
  
Yes  
  
Don’t have to even think about it.  
  
no. Love you. Don’t want to keep it a secret. Don’t need to now.   
  
citizen thing fixed. Less of a worry. Unless u don’t want to. =\  
  
Ill be down. Girls r excited.  
  
love them too  
  
so much  
  
I know.   
  


Tater  
  
[picture][picture][picture] What u think? Borzoi rescue posted them.   
  
girls do want dogs!!!  
  
such good idea  
  
sounds like Alexei wants dogs. But okay. Call them we can head up on Tues  
  
Girls want dogs, but maybe I do too. Maybe want to foster.  
  
we both know you would try to keep them all.  
  
we’ll see.  
  
making plans for retirement? I mean...are you sure.  
  
yeah. I’m sure Kent. Positive. What I want.  
  
ok. Be nice having u around more. =)  
  
)))))))))  
  
Can’t wait for tues  
  
Me2  
  
=D  
  


Tater  
  
I cant believe u brought home all 3  
  
There were tears on the drive home btw  
  
sorry?  
  
no it’s fine. They understand u and the dogs will be moving in. pretty happy.  
  
mostly about the dogs  
  
they think ur ok 2  
  
=p just ok?  
  
better than ok   
  
think well all b fine  
  
=p  
  
I’m being serious here  
  
miss u 2  
  
so much.  
  
I call? Pls? Just need to hear you.  
  
you don’t even have to ask.  
  
I love u  
  


_/ _X_ \\_

Kent caught the stream for the pressor on his way into the arena. The Falconer’s season ended with the first round. Alexei didn’t seem too broken up about it, and he almost seemed relieved to announce his retirement.

Kent was beginning to understand that sentiment. This last season had left him exhausted. He wasn’t even sure if they would make it past Tampa to round three. Their series was tied 2-2. 

“I’m happy to have been able to be part of such an organization...” Alexei said on the stream. Kent had already heard the speech a few time. Alexei had wanted to get it right and had been so nervous about it. He tried so hard, but his English was still not the best. Probably never would be. 

“---never thought I would get opportunity to raise the cup once, let alone three times. I’m very, very thankful---” 

Kent listened to him field the questions, but it wasn’t long before his mind drifted. Alexei would be moving his things in completely, and his house in Providence was already on the market.

He made it to the arena just as the stream ended and made his way down to the locker room. Game time was creeping up on him.

The girls were probably just starting to get ready. They’d be sitting up in the SO section like they had for all of the home games. 

Alexei would be waiting for them when they got home, hopefully, and that more than anything calmed Kent’s nerves. It really was all going to be alright.

_/ _X_ \\_

**Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
It’s really none of ur business. But I’d be stupid not to put a ring on it.  
http://i.imgur.com/patms56X.jpg  
#justsayin 


End file.
